Promise To Try
by The Cat Isis
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Songfic. It's set to Promise To Try by Madonna. It's kinda sad, deals mostly with Bra and Vegeta. Chapter 2 is now up and fixed!
1. Default Chapter

Promise To Try

Author's Note – This is my first ever song fic. I was listening to Promise To Try by Madonna and pictured Vegeta talking to Bra. It just sorta wrote itself after that. Hope you like it, it's kinda sad. ::Thoughts:: //Memories// _Lyrics to the song_

Disclaimer – I don't know DBZ, nor the song Promise To Try

**__**

Promise To Try

Little girl don't you forget her face

Laughing away your tears

When she was the one who felt all the pain.

Vegeta stood in front of the freshly dug grave. His 8-yr. old daughter, Bra, stood next to him, clutching his leg tightly. He looked down at her, and watched as she struggled to keep from crying.

He closed his eyes and let a memory take him away from the gravesite.

//Bulma lay in the bed, Bra was lying next to her. Vegeta stood on the balcony; he could hear Bra crying.

"Honestly dear, if you keep crying, you'll flood the room. It's gonna be ok." Bulma whispered. Bra looked up at her.

"But mama, who will take care of us when you go away? Who will sing to me at night?"

Bulma smiled. "Your father will. He'll sing for you, and cook for you. He'll clean the house, but you and Trunks will have to help him."

Bra gave her mother a look of disbelief. "Daddy will sing to me?" she asked.

Bulma smiled. "If you ask him he will. He sings awfully, but I'm sure he'll sing for you."

Bulma wiped away Bra's tears and Bra laughed a little. "That's ok. I think I can go without daddy singing."//

__

Little girl never forget her eyes

Keep them alive inside

Promise to try – but it's not the same

Vegeta knelt down and placed a single red rose on the grave. He looked at bra and marveled at how much she looked like Bulma.

::Your eyes…they are her eyes. I know you will keep her alive inside of you.::

Bra wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave a strangled sob. Vegeta pulled her tightly to him and whispered "Promise to try." Bra didn't hear him as she buried her head into his shoulder and gave into the urge to cry.

__

Keep your head held high – ride like the wind

Never look behind, life isn't fair

That's what you said, so I try not to care

Vegeta looked around. Kakarot was the only other one around. He stood a ways off, obviously wanting to give Vegeta the space he needed. When Vegeta looked at him though, he stepped forward.

"Everyone has gone to Capsule Corp. Would you like me to take Bra, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head, and blasted off towards Capsule Corp. He nudged Bra's head up to look at him. He smiled at her, and flew faster, knowing how much she enjoyed when he took her flying. She smiled at him briefly, then looked back over his shoulder at the fading cemetery. As fresh tears started to fall down her face, she put her head against her father's shoulder again. "It's not fair daddy."

Vegeta gave her a light squeeze as his eyes closed and another memory over took him.

//Bulma sat at the dining room table. She had just told Vegeta she had cancer, and that it was too far along, and spread too far to do anything about it. Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall, then leaned his head against it.

"This is not fair!" he bellowed. Bulma stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, Vegeta, but life isn't fair."//

__

Little girl don't run away so fast

I think you forgot to kiss – kiss her goodbye.

As Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp, Bra pulled away from him. She looked at all the people, then at her father. She then ran off, heading up the stairs. 

Vegeta went after his daughter, and found her lying on the bed Bulma had died in. She was clutching the pillow, and crying fiercely. Vegeta sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh little one, it will be ok," he whispered as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"No it won't, daddy. I forgot to…" she sobbed.

"Forgot to what?" Vegeta asked.

"Kiss her goodbye," she whispered.

__

Will she see me cry when I stumble and fall

Does she hear my voice in the night when I call

Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right.

Vegeta carried Bra downstairs. ChiChi took her from him, and with the help of Videl, got her calmed down and in bed. Slowly, everyone began to leave. ChiChi, Goku, and Goten were staying over, but had all gone to sleep. Vegeta found himself the only one still awake. He went upstairs and looked in on his son.

Trunks and Goten were sprawled out across the bed, sleeping. Vegeta moved on to Bra's room. She was sleeping, but the little hiccups indicated that she had cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta entered the room that he and Bulma had shared for so many wonderful years. He stumbled to the bed and fell on it, finally allowing himself to cry.

"Why! Why did you leave me woman!" he called out. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand wipe the tears from his face. He opened his eyes and saw Bulma. He shook his head, no, not Bulma, Bra. She gave him a small smile. 

"It's gonna be alright daddy." She said. Vegeta nodded, then picked her up and carried her back to her room.

__

I fought to be so strong, I guess you knew

I was afraid you'd go away, too

::I struggled to be so strong, all my life, yet I couldn't save her. How can I protect my children:: Vegeta thought as he sat watching Bra.

As she was drifting off to sleep, she murmured, "I'm not gonna leave you daddy, ever."

Fresh tears came to Vegeta's eyes.

__

Little girl you've got to forget the past

And learn to forgive me

I promise to try – but it feels like a lie

Vegeta awoke with a start, to find himself sitting in a chair in Bra's room. As he looked around, he realized he had never been in her room.

::I've missed so much. I wasn't here for you until it was too late.:: he leaned closer to Bra and brushed a strand of blue hair from her face. ::Please forgive me little one, for not being here. I promise to try to do better, to be here for you.:: Vegeta shook his head and stood up, moving to the door. ::That feels like a lie though. I don't know if I can do it. I don't know how to take care of you.::

__

Don't let memory play games with your mind

She's a faded smile frozen in time

I'm still hanging on – but I'm doing it wrong

Can't kiss her goodbye – but I promise to try.

He walked back to his room, then out onto the balcony.

"Vegeta." He spun around when he heard **_her_** speak his name. He saw Bulma walking towards him, but when he shook his head, she disappeared.

"Silly fool," he muttered, "you're letting your memory play games with your mind." He walked to the dresser and picked up a picture of her. She was smiling at him, he felt almost mocking him. He closed his eyes as he felt tears appearing again. He threw the picture against the wall. It crashed to the floor, the glass shattering. Vegeta collapsed onto the floor sobbing. He realized that he hadn't kissed her goodbye either. He snatched a piece of broken glass and looked at the picture again.

"Can't kiss her goodbye," he whispered, "but I promise to try."

Author's Note – Well, what did ya think?? I'm debating on whether I should do another chapter to see what happens to poor Vegeta. Let me know if you think I should! Thanks, Tynan79


	2. Don't Cry

Vegeta pressed the piece of glass against his wrist

Author's Notes – Ok, here it is, the second part.In this, the words to the letter is represented by the Italics and ::these are thoughts::Hope you enjoy!!Tynan79

Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters.I also don't own the song, Don't Cry.

Vegeta pressed the piece of glass against his wrist.As the tears ran down his face, and the blood began to drip from the small cut on his wrist, he noticed something.He set the piece of glass down, and ran a hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears.He picked up what was left of the picture frame.The picture was hanging halfway out of the frame, but it was something behind it that caught his attention.He pulled the picture out of the frame, then examined the white object behind it.It was paper with writing on it.He picked it up and looked more closely at it, it had his name written on it.He sat back, and opened the folded paper.It was a note from Bulma to him.He began to read.

_Well Vegeta, I can assume a few things if you're reading this.1. I must have died._Vegeta winced._And 2. You broke the picture of me that was sitting on the dresser.You really are predictable Vegeta!And you had better get a new frame for that picture you jerk!Anyway, lets move on.There were a few things I wanted to talk to you about, but I figured it would be easier to write this, than try to do it in person.Here goes._

_ _

_First of all, Vegeta, I want you to know how much I love you.I know you know, but I wanted to tell you one more time.And even though you tried to hide it, I know you love me and our children._

_ _

Moving on, I know it will be rough for you when I'm gone.You have tried to be independent your whole life, well guess what bud, you need friends!And you have some.Goku and ChiChi will be there for you.

::Feh, I don't need that 3rd class Saiya-jin baka or his loud mouth mate!::

Now I know you're thinking that you don't need them, but you do, Vegeta.Think about what you were doing when you found this.Obviously you threw the picture.What then, huh?Hopefully nothing stupid!

Vegeta looked at his wrist.::Hm…I wonder if she would think of this as stupid?::__

_ _

Now Vegeta, I want you to promise me something.You must say it out loud, ok?I'll hear you cause you know I'm gonna haunt your ass!Vegeta smirked.Now then, promise me that you won't do anything foolish or harmful to yourself.Go on…Say it, I'm waiting!

Vegeta chuckled but said, "Ok you stupid Woman.I promise." He froze when the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he swore he felt someone squeeze his shoulder.

"Bulma?" he whispered, but the feeling was gone just as quickly as it had come.He shuddered and continued reading.

Ok, thank you Vegeta.Now I'm gonna hold you to your word, got it!Remember Trunks and Bra need you.How would they feel if they lost you too?They'd be devastated.So you have to be there for them.Please don't bottle yourself up again.Goku is a very good friend, and he considers you as one of his friends.Take advantage of that.If you're feeling overwhelmed, call him.Let ChiChi take the kids and the two of you go out.

Have fun Vegeta.I give you permission to move on when you are ready and if you find someone new.Vegeta snorted.Don't you snort at me, Vegeta!I mean it!From what I gathered from you, a Saiya-jin can live quite a while if he isn't killed off.I don't want you being alone that whole time.

And finally, I included the words to a song.I want you to read them, whenever you feel overwhelmed.You can make it Vegeta.Your friends love you, your children love you, and I love you.Don't turn your back on them because I'm gone.That's not what I want you to do.Remember…" Don't cry, not alone.Don't cry, tonight, my baby.Don't cry, you'll always be loved.Don't cry, tonight, my baby" (see song below.)

I love you Vegeta!

Until we meet again, behave you big lug!

All my love,

Bulma

Vegeta sat and stared at the letter for a moment, then he turned to the words to the song.As he read them, he began to cry.He finished reading them, then stood up.He picked the picture up and looked at it for a moment, then he gently pressed his lips to it.

"I love you too, Bulma," he whispered.

He then laid down on the bed, and holding the letter and picture to his chest, fell asleep.

**Don't Cry**  
(Seal) 1994

Don't be so hard on yourself.

Those tears are for someone else.

I hear your voice on the phone.

I hear you feel so alone.

My baby, ohh my baby.Please my baby, my baby .

When we were young, and truth was paramount.

We were older then, and we lived a life without any doubt.

Those memories, they seem so long ago.

What's become of them?When you feel like me I want you to know.

(...They've all gone for sure...)

Don't cry, not alone.

Don't cry, tonight, my baby.

Don't cry, you'll always be loved.

Don't cry, tonight, my baby.

Today I dreamed, of friends I had before.

And I wonder why, the ones who care don't call anymore.

My feelings hurt, but you know I overcome the pain.

And I'm stronger now, there can't be a fire unless there's a flame.

Don't cry, your not alone.

Don't cry, tonight, my baby.

Don't cry, you'll always be loved.

Don't cry oh...

Limousines and sycophants, don't leave me now, 

'Cause I'm afraid what you've done to me.

Is now the wolf in my bed.

In my head,in my head,in my head.

The challenges, we took were hard enough.

They get harder now, even when we think that we've had enough.

Don't feel alone, 'cause it's I you understand.

I'm your sedative, take a piece of me whenever you can.

Don't cry....you're not alone.

(...don't be so hard on yourself...)

Don't cry....tonightmy baby

(...These tears are for.....someone else...)

Don't cry....you'll always be loved

(...I hear your voice on the phone...)

Don't cry....tonight sweet baby

(...I hear you fear...so alone.)

Don't cry...don't cry...don't cry...don't you cry...my baby

Cry...Don't cry...'Cause you still be loved

Don't cry, don't cry tonight…Ohh..

My baby....Don't cry tonight, you'll still be loved

Author's Note – Ok, here we go.I've decided to do a few more chapters.One will defiantly be either from Trunks' POV or Vegeta watching how Trunks reacts to the death of Bulma.Then maybe Goku and ChiChi.This one was the harder to write than the first one was.At first I wasn't sure how to go, then last night I played that song, and it all fell into place.Hope you like it!I cried while I was writing it, LOL!Please let me know what you think!Tynan79


End file.
